Paradigm Commando's Envy
by 123arcalas
Summary: Lightning doesn't understand why she feels this burning sensation every time she sees him with 'her'. She just can't understand why it makes her so angry WoLXLightning


**Dissidia One-Shot**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Paradigm Commando's Envy**

Xxxxxxxxxx

A burning sensation always boils within the pinkette every time she sees the Warrior of Light speaking to Cosmos. She doesn't understand why but somehow, the way the Warrior looks at the goddess causes Lightning's blood to boil, her pale blue eyes narrowing in anger. The way he speaks to her, the way he shows her respect, even vowing to protect Cosmos at all costs causes Lightning's furiousity to grow each and every time he is with her.

"Lightning, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she spat, crossing her arms and turning her back against Kain, whom would only look at her puzzled.

The air coursing around her felt dark, causing many of the other warriors to stay back as her azure eyes glared into the Warrior; many of the warriors imagining an invisible force attempting to drill into the Knight's helm. However the Warrior of Light either didn't feel or ignored the dark aura since he placed a fist on his chest and bowed to Cosmos, once more making a vow to win the fighting between the two gods.

"I shall protect you with my life, Cosmos"

Hearing the vow, Lightning scoffed, her furiousity growing as the Warrior of Light finally approaching the rest of the Warrriors.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his aquamarine eyes confused at his comrades, all of whom were now placing a distance between themselves and Lightning.

"Nothing" Lightning growled, turning her back to the Knight and then walking off, taking her furiousity with her.

"What is wrong with her?" Zidane asked only to recieve a wack on the back of the head by Tifa "Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, Tifa placed her hands on her hips, murmuring, "Men", causing the genome to stare at her puzzled.

Yuna only giggled at the action, "I'm guessing only the girls understand what is going on."

Many of the men just stared, causing Tifa to walk up to Yuna, grab her by the arm, and dragging her in the direction of Lightning.

"I don't understand," Warrior of Light tilted his head slightly in confusion.

**Xxxxx**

"Lightning, tell us what's wrong," Tifa asked.

The three female warriors were standing together at the rift, a somewhat peaceful place if you find the right place to stand. Luckily, one building never moves and as such, the girls had decided that area as a place to chat and talk, especially since many of the men spend most of their time conversing with their own gender.

"Nothing's wrong," Lightning retorted however it wasn't enough to convince the girls.

"Light, we've been seeing the way you were glaring at the Warrior of Light," Yuna spoke calmly, "it's like as though you were trying to burn a whole through his head."

"I thought you were trying to burn him to ashes!" Tifa added in.

Heaving out a sigh of defeat, Lightning threw her arms into the air, "I don't know! Every time I see that blasted Knight with Cosmos, I get angry! And to make things worse, I don't know why!"

Finally getting a confession from their friend, Tifa released a big grin, "I think I know why."

The pinkette stared at the brunette, "What? How?"

Yuna giggled, "I think so too."

"What? What are you guys sending each other telepathically," Lightning demanded.

"Sorry Light but in order for it to make sense, you have to figure it out on your own," Giving her ally a wave, Tifa grabbed Yuna's hand and started dragging her back towards the men, leaving Lightning to contemplate on what was occuring.

"What is she talking about?" the female warrior muttered as she crossed her arms, her azure eyes narrowing.

**Xxxx**

The Warrior was still completely, absolutely confused on Lightnings current attitude. He knows for sure that somehow it was his doing but he isn't sure why or how. True he has a blunt and straightforward mannerism but he does not understand what he has done to upset her so much. Thanks to this, he had sought to the other males for information however, most of them don't even understand themselves.

"All we know is that you're involved somehow," he recalls Firion saying, "and the only way she could cool off if you approach her."

This is the area where the Warrior is most confused. Him? Approaching Lightning? How was he suppose to do that?

While contemplating on this, he hadn't realized that two of the three females warriors were approaching him, a mischevious smile on their faces as they approached.

"Happy Birthday!"

Feeling one of his arms being pulled, the Warrior of Light found himself comically falling onto the ground back first, pulling down the brawler with him. Hearing the chorus of laughter from some of the warriors, the Warrior blinked several times before he attempted to push himself up, brushing off the dust that had gotten onto his armor.

"Is there something you need Tifa?" He asked, tilting his head to one side in confusion, "and whatever reason it is, it cannot be my birthday."

"Maybe Tifa's here to tell you that she likes you Light?" Zidane teased.

Somehow this seemed funny to some of the warriors as he heard more laughter behind him, even Yuna giggled a bit before Tifa flushed red.

"That's not it! It's-"

Before she could finish, a bolt of lightning appeared between the two, causing Tifa and the Warrior of Light to go flying. Now on full guard, the rest of the warriors turned their eyes upward, only for them to glare as they spotted the familiar clown and the mage adorned in black armor.

"Oh lookie here, the goody goodies are out here to play," Kefka cackled, jumping up and down visibly in the air.

"What are you two doing here?" The Onion Knight demanded, slashing the air with his blade before getting into a stance.

"Well, life back at base was such a bore," Kefka wiggled his long fingers, emphasizing his boredom, "So I convinced Golzy here to come out and play."

"If you wish to live then I advise you to run," Golbez warned, crossing his arms together to show that he was quite serious.

Before any of the warriors could reply, a pink blur passed all of them, heading towards the two Chaos Warriors at full speed.

"Lightning!"

To their surprise, the Warrior of Light somehow had managed to get back onto his feet and dashed after the pinkette.

"Warrior wait!" Tifa ran up beside the other warriors however, both the Warrior of Light and Lightning had already engaged the two Chaos warriors, bringing her words to nothing.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Vaan proceeded to run up one of the walls, several of the warriors following suit.

Not noticing the aid of their comrades, Lightning and the Warrior of Light ran across on top of one of the buildings before the Warrior of Light proceeded to leap off, aiming his attack towards Kefka. However, the clown saw it coming and as such, calmly dodged to the left, casting a small fire spell at the knight. Easily smacking the spell with his sword, the Warrior then dashed back towards one of the buildings. As soon as his feet touched ground, he turned back, only to see Lightning firing her gunblade at the black knight. For several seconds, the Warrior marveled at Lightning's speed and agility, however he realized too late that Lightning's attention on Golbez was so great, that she had not noticed Kefka coming up from behind.

"Lightning!" he called out as he dashed towards the soldier.

Surprised, Lightning turned around, only for her azure eyes to widen as Kefka casted Trine, a wicked smile upon his face. Realizing that there was no time to block the attack, the Warrior of Light then proceeded to dash in front. Instantaneously, the spell hit the Knight, causing a chain reaction to occur. The explosion it caused hit the Warrior of Light full force and the force was enough for him to fly back into Lightning. Both warriors now free falling, both fell past the buildings and into the endless sky of the Rift, disappearing in a orb of black and white.

"Light, Lightning!"

Realizing that with they could not rescue their allies until the two Chaos Warriors were out of the way, the Cosmos warriors proceeded to draw their weapons, challenging their opponents with determination.

**Xxxxx**

At first, Lightning wanted to keep her eyes closed, her body aching from the explosion of Kefka's attack. However a light strong enough to see through her eye lids convinced her to open them, only to be blinded by the large crystal. Hissing in pain, Lighting turned her head in protest, placing a hand in front to shadow some of the light from her sensitive eyes. After severals seconds of this, her vision finally adjusted enough for her to look around, recognizing the small crystals hovering around her. Slowly realizing that she was in the Empyreal Paradox area, the pinkette slowly pulled herself away from the large crystal, feeling her weakened state strengthen as she moved farther and farther away. However, as she continued to move back, her azure eyes caught sight of familiar silver hair.

"Warrior?" she called, blinking her eyes in surprise.

Looking around to ensure there were no enemies, Lightning forced herself to her feet, almost collapsing as her aching body slowly approached the unmoving knight. Turning him around so that his back was towards the ground, Lightning wrapped her hands underneath his arms and proceeded to pull him back, grunting every now and then.

"Either all that armor is weighing you down or you need to lose some weight," she said blandly as she finally pulled the Knight a safe distance from the large crystal.

Falling beside the unconscious warrior in a heap, Lightning panted as she turned her azure eyes at the Warrior of Light. This was the first time Lightning had seem him without his helm, only realizing then that the blast from Kefka's attack must have been strong enough to blast it off his head. Pondering on this, concerned crossed the soldier's face as she proceeded to examine the Warrior's body, only to wince. The spell had blasted off some piece of the warrior's armor around the chest area and it was even strong enough to burn through the lighter armor below it and onto his skin. Cringing at the smell of burned flesh, Lightning carefully worked her way onto the crevices on the armor until she found a strap and then proceeded to pull. Lightning continued to repeat the process until she released enough of the straps to remove some of the Warrior's armor. However as she attempted to remove the chest armor, the Warrior of Light's eyes snapped open, his hand abruptly latching itself onto Lightning's wrist.

Her wrist now in a death grip, Lightning managed to pry her hand from the knight's hand, sliding back a few feet to ensure her own safety.

"Nice to see you're finally awake," Lightning muttered, her azure eyes staying on the warrior.

Slowly pushing himself upright, the Warrior of Light visibly winced as he placed a hand over his injury, only to hiss in pain as it made contact with the burns. Rolling her eyes, Lightning shoved the Warrior's hand from his injury and proceeded to remove his chest armor from his body. Insinctivly, the Warrior of Light latched onto it, causing Lightning to narrow her eyes.

"It's too damaged to serve as protection," she frowned, "it's only going to get in your way if you keep it on."

Hesitation appeared in the Warrior's eyes however he reluctantly released his grip on his armor, wincing once again as Lightning removed it. Tossing the ruined armor away, the pinkette then started rummaging through her bag only to curse loudly.

"Damn it," removing her hand from her bag, Lightning pulled out a blue bottle...or what was left of it.

The blast from Kefka's attack had somehow reached the female warriors bag, destroying many of the items within which also includes one of the most important, Potions.

Heaving out a frustration sigh, Lightning turned her eyes towards the Warrior of Light whom tilted his head slightly, confusion clearly in his eyes.

Frowning, Lightning stood up, "Can you move?"

Silent at first, the Warrior of Light nodded as he responded, "I'll try."

True to his word, the knight pushed himself to stand, only for his legs to crumble beneath him. Seeing this coming, Lightning launched herself forward, wrapping one arm around his waist and grabbing one of his arms to wrap around her neck. After several seconds of struggling to keep him standing, Lightning shifted beneath the Warrior, now ensuring he was secure.

"Can't believe I have to take care of you," she muttered as she proceeded to walk, the Warrior of Light limping beside her.

**Xxxxx**

Night had fallen by the time they had reached the Desert, much to Lightning's dismay. She was hoping to reach the Order's Santuary by nightfall however the injuries that the Warrior of Light had sustained was more serious she had anticipated. She had examined his injuries thoroughly at an earlier rest stop only to realize that the burns had not just burned through the skin but also the flesh as well. To further add into their problems, the blast had fractured several of the Knight's bones, explaining his earlier collapse when he had attempted to stand.

Realizing that the Warrior of Light won't make it through the night at the rate they were going, she found shelter amongst some rocks and convinced the knight to rest, whom reluctantly agreed when she brought up the safety of Cosmos. Upon his quick agreement to rest on bringing up the Goddess, anger once again filled up within the soldier.

Why do I always feels this way?, she thought to herself, her azure eyes narrowing as she distanced herself from the knight whom stared at her confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Of course you did! Lightning's mind screamed however, instead she spat out, "Nothing."

The Warrior wasn't convinced, "Tell me was is the matter, Lightning. It worries me to such...anger in the eyes of a comrade."

Hearing his words caused Lightning's anger to grow, causing the pinkette struggling keep it under control. Sadly, all the times of anger and frustration boiled within her deeply and finally she snapped.

"Like you would know!" she yelled as she turned to face the knight, "look at you! You always keep that same composed expression at everything that happens! The only time it changes is when you're with that damn goddess!"

It is only when Lightning finished when she realized what she had said. Her eyes widening in horror, the Warrior of Light just calmly blinked.

"You are angry with me...because you were...jealous?" he asked.

"Jealous?" Lightning scoffed, "Why would I be-"

Suddenly she found hands grip her chin tightly and forced to one side. Before she knew what had happened, she found her lips making contacting with the Warrior's, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. How the Warrior of Light managed to get close to her was beyond Lightning however her body buzzed with pleasure while her mind screamed to push him away.

Several seconds later, the Warrior of Light finally disconnected their kiss, causing the pinkette's face to flush red in color.

"W-what was that for?" she struggled to keep her composure.

To her surprise a smirk appeared on the Knight's face, "It is to show you where my true loyalty lies."

The meaning of his words slowly dawning on her, Lightning simply crossed her arms and looked away, her face turning red once again as she heard the Warrior of Light chuckle behind her.

**Xxxxx**

The next morning, the two Cosmos warriors finally managed to return to Order's Santuary, much to the relief of their comrades.

"We thought you were dead!" Zidane yelled as Lightning helped the Warrior of Light lean against one of the pillars, "after one whole night of searching we pratically-"

"We apologize for not trying to search for you earlier," Kain interrupted, "however the two Chaos warriors were in our way and we had to engage them in battle."

Lightning crossed her arms, "And let me guess, they escaped?"

Zidane scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, who would have thought two mages would be so tough?"

Rolling her eyes at the genome, Lightning turned her attention back to the Warrior of Light whom now was speaking to Cosmos. But this time, the burning sensation within her chest was gone, only to be replaced a small warmth as she and the Knight's eyes made contact.

_It is to show you where my true loyalty lies._

Repeating last night's events in her mind, Lightning placed a hand to her lips as the Warrior of Light turned his attention back to the goddess.

Don't forget Warrior, she thought, don't forget where your heart truly belongs.

* * *

><p>My first one-shot :D<p>

...not sure what to say about it though 0-0


End file.
